


Just A Moment

by Team_Cap



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friendship, NaruHina - Freeform, One Shot, Romance, Story dedication, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Cap/pseuds/Team_Cap
Summary: Naruto has been busy lately due to his preparations to become the next Hokage. His busy days made him spend less time with Hinata and he wanted to make up with her. Of course, there's the Ichiraku Ramen to make their date happy, but he wanted to do something else.





	Just A Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imdcathsmeow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=imdcathsmeow).



> Hi, uh...I'm awkward with intros, haha, but this fic is for a friend. Happy birthday, sis! Hope you enjoy your day. I know how much you love NaruHina so I wrote this for you. TwT
> 
> This fic came from a prompt where it states: "I miss moments like this more than anything." This also takes place before Boruto, so...they're not yet married. ^^'
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.
> 
> PS: I'll try to put some Japanese words here (mostly sensei) just to be faithful to the original content.
> 
> Also, it's been four years since I last wrote a NaruHina fanfic so… :' )

Naruto threw his head back, his bright blue eyes stared at the summer sky. A flock of birds flew on the horizon with clouds of all shapes and sizes drift on it. He took a deep breath, throwing his arms horizontally. Closing his eyes, he let himself drop on the grassy ground. He sighed. He was a man with a unique kind of stamina, but despite that, he was still a human being. And rest is what he needed now.

His arms traveled to the back of his head, crossing it. He let his head rest on top of his arms. He let out another sigh as he opened his eyes. He observed the heavens from below. It was the same. Birds were flying. Clouds were drifting. Sounds of children playing were heard. He let his mind drift somewhere else. Something that could make him relax. The very first thing that came to his mind was a person, but not just any person. It was the person he loved. It was... "Hinata..." The blonde mumbled, his lips curved into a frown.

Hinata was supposed to bring a smile to his face and fill his veins with such immense energy, but it was doing the exact opposite. His energy was being drained. His face darkened. One thing was certain: he owed his girlfriend an apology.

Sure, Hinata would just say that it wasn't his fault, but he couldn't help it. Their plans were being canceled because he was so busy preparing himself to become the next Hokage. Hinata had taught him many things, and one of them was time management. If she were his teacher, he failed her as a student. He was occupied on one thing the past days and those were his preparations. Although he knew he should be taking his time until he was in the right age, he wanted to get it done quickly just so he could spend more time with Hinata. He didn't realize that putting all of his attention on it could lead to such terrible things.

Naruto sat up from his position. He crossed his legs. He definitely needed to apologize to Hinata, and he had to make it up to her. But how? He furrowed his eyebrows. He placed his left hand on his chin, thinking. What would Hinata want if she were given the power to do what she wanted? Well, there was her usual hobby of pressing flowers. She loved going to Ichiraku's with him, but what else?

He bit his lip. Thoughts suddenly halted in his brain. He dropped his head, pitying himself. Studying made his head fried, which explained why he couldn't think of anything else.  _Dammit. Just when I needed it most_. He threw his head back, grumbling. His eyes were closed.

Kids watched the hero of the world grumbling on the grassy field. Their eyes were glued to the blonde. Their minds only thought of one thing: was he doing some sort of weird training?

Naruto didn't notice the people's stares, however. He just continued sitting crossed leg with his head thrown back as a grunt escaped from his lips. He continued doing the act for minutes until he felt a pair of warm hands on his. He closed his mouth and opened his eyes. He turned to his right. His eyes widened in shock. "H-Hinata?"

Hinata placed her right hand on her mouth, giggling. She grabbed a clean handkerchief from her pocket and used it to wipe the sweat from Naruto's forehead.

Naruto just squeezed her hand as he let her wiped his forehead. His eyes wandered around the park. A blush sneaked its way on his cheeks when people started looking away from them either doing their personal businesses or started whispering about something. His eyebrows creased at that. Were people gossiping about his relationship with Hinata? He really hoped not.

"Iruka-sensei told me that you're here." She sat beside her boyfriend and gave him a bottled water. Her eyes were fixed on the kids playing on the playground. "I guess your class ended early?"

Naruto closed the bottled water and set it aside. He scooted closer to his girlfriend. His mind felt at ease when he held her hand. This is what he needed. He sighed. "Yeah." He spoke. His voice was soft and gentle. It was unusual for a loud knucklehead like him.

"How was it?" Hinata broke her gaze from the kids. She placed their interlocked hands on her lap.

"The usual." He turned to face her. His left hand reached for her hair. His fingers trailed along with it.

"I see." Hinata smiled. She let his free hand brush her hair.

Silence engulfed between the two lovers. The sounds of children playing became faint in their ears. The only sounds they heard were their heartbeats. The summer wind ran past them, tussling their hairs, especially Hinata's. Naruto chuckled at the mischievous wind. He removed his hand from her hair and grabbed her right hand. He squeezed her hands gently as he let her lean her head on his shoulder. They became lost in their own little world where there was no one there but the two of them.

Hinata let out a sigh. Her lips curved into a small smile. "I missed moments like this more than anything."

And it was true. They haven't had enough time together. They were both busy with the preparations for their future.

"I'm sorry," Naruto mumbled. His fingers stopped trailing around her hands. He started gazing on the ground. He bit his lip as he gulped. "I..." He took a deep breath.

Hinata removed her hand from his. It reached for his left cheek and cupped it. Anxiety started burning in her eyes. She didn't understand why he was apologizing. He didn't do anything wrong.

Naruto lifted his head and looked into her eyes. He frowned at the sight of her anxious eyes. He didn't mean to worry her. "I..." He coughed, gathering his voice. He felt her thumb circled on his cheek, and he knew that meant that she wanted him to continue. He sighed. "I was so busy preparing myself to achieve my dream that..." He bit his lip. "...that I forgot to spend time with you. I'm sorry, Hinata."

Hinata smiled weakly. She removed her hand from his cheek and returned to hold his hand. "Don't be. It's alright. I understand."

"I want to make it up to you." Naruto brought their intertwined hands on his lips and kissed it, making Hinata blush.

"You already did." Hinata squeezed their linked hands. Naruto looked at her, puzzled. She smiled. "As long as I'm beside you, then that's enough. I'm already happy."

"But I want to make it up to you." Naruto held her closer. She blushed at the fact that his face was an inch away from hers. This would be alright if they were alone in his apartment but they were in the park, and she couldn't handle the attention people were giving. It was too much. It was enough to make her heart thump wildly. "Tell me anything. Name anything. You get to decide on what should we do today."

Hinata took a deep breath, calming herself. She bobbed her head for a nod. "Alright." She conceded. She knew he wouldn't stop, but she found it cute that he was like a child when he was begging her earlier. "We could always drop by at Ichiraku's for some dinner. A walk around the park with you would be nice too."

Naruto's smile widened. He threw his hands up in the air. "Alright!" He screamed as his arms dropped and slowly snaked around his girlfriend's waist. He pulled her closer for a hug. He let his head rest on her shoulders, his smile turned into a grin. "Will that be enough to make it up to you?"

Hinata just giggled. She wrapped her arms around his back to return the hug. She closed her eyes as she buried her face in his chest. "It's more than enough. Thank you."

Naruto chuckled. He gently removed her from his chest. His arms were placed on her shoulders. "No, thank you, Hinata." He quipped. He bent his head and pressed his soft lips to hers.

Hinata was surprised at first, but she later melted into the kiss. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his nape, returning the kiss. She felt fireworks were igniting into her heart as their kiss deepened. She missed kissing him like this. Their kisses recently were just a simple peck on the cheeks or on the lips, and she was glad she was able to kiss him longer.

Their kiss was cut short when a cough interrupted them. The couple quickly pulled away from their kiss and jerked their heads to their right. Their eyes widened in shock. They forgot they were in public.

"Listen, I know that you love each other and all, but..." The man let out a sigh. He folded his arms across his chest. "...this is a park and public displays of affections aren't tolerated here, so..."

Naruto's eyes darted around their vicinity. He saw adults and kids were looking at them. Some kids had their eyes closed, for they thought what the couple did earlier was disgusting. Most adults just stared at them. He felt his cheeks heat up at that. This news would definitely spread. He could feel it.

"Quit flirting in public and get your own room." The man turned around and walked away from the couple.

It took a minute for the people around the park to return to their personal businesses. Naruto didn't waste his time to stand up. He let out a cough and offered his hand to Hinata. "We should just walk around hand in hand."

Hinata slowly nodded. She accepted her boyfriend's hand and stood up from her seat. The couple walked silently in the park to ease their mind, but one thing was certain. They were happy that they finally had time together.

**Author's Note:**

> The "quit flirting" line is not new to me. I use it all the time in my other fics. It came from Pokemon Special, specifically the Emerald chapter. (and it happens to be one of my favorite lines XD)


End file.
